the guardians rise and the forbidden love
by LozzyPOPLolly
Summary: Once long ago there was a goddess the second eldest child of Cronos younger twin sister of Hestia; she ran away a few months before her siblings were eaten she had felt guilty that she had not been eaten by her father but her sister had. In the legends it says that she fell in love with the king of the guardians who were also children of Cronos but were more powerful than the gods.
1. Chapter 1 the mysterious girl

The Guardians rise and the forbidden loves!

HELLO PEOPLE! LozzyPOPLolly here and this is a Percy Jackson or for other people PJO fan fiction. The couples are Percy/OC, Thalia/Apollo, Poseidon/Sally, Jasper, Tratie, Demeter/Hermes and Aphrodite/Hephaestus and so on. Also I just want to say THANKYOU! To all the awesome authors that actually update their stories. Now I will say it once and only once I sadly do not own PJO if I did there would be no percabeth. Oh everyone is fourteen but two of my OCs are thirteen! Anyway on with the story!

Summary

Once long ago there was a goddess the second eldest child of Cronos younger twin sister of Hestia; she ran away a few months before her siblings were eaten she had felt guilty that she had not been eaten by her father but her sister had. In the legends it says that she fell in love with the king of the guardians who were also children of Cronos but were more powerful than the gods. She left two days before her other siblings were all born. Itt seen since she was born.

My POV

Olympus

On Olympus the gods were having a meeting when Hermes came up with an idea t we see how our kids are doing before we head down for a visit tomorrow?yeahokwhatevert know how to spell his name] and Hermes. Travis and Katie from the Hermes and Demeter cabins were missing but when they all looked around at camp they found them yelling at each other at the strawberry fields. Then they went to the mess hall and found one girl awake cleaning and preparing for breakfast she had aqua hair and dark blue eyes. she started to hum to a lullaby that she always sang to the younger kids. She then suddenly stopped and started to growl at something. She whispered **and ran off towards it pulling on the shell locket on her necklace turning it into a silver sword with a charm of three snowflakes. Everyone watched with wonder as this mysterious girl ran off. All of them wanting to go early just to see this young girl. **

**Me: DONE! **

**Percy: please R&R so that LozzyPOPLolly can get some constructive criticism she loves that stuff almost as much as I love food. **

**Thalia: goodbye everyone. **

**Everyone: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 the fight

HI EVERYBODY! Now the last chapter was really short but I will try to make this one really long. I'm on my mum's laptop and I can only go on it either after school or on the weekend so don't be surprised if it takes a while for me to update. Now before I go on I should tell you all that I am Australian so I will spell it like 'mum' not 'mom' so sorry if that confuses you. Anyway there will be hints of Hephaestus and Aphrodite together along with Jasper, Tratie and Caleo. I literally woke up a few minutes ago and it is now 10:18am so I am really tired but yeah. I forgot to mention that the girls name is A….in this no one knows her full name…..but me.

Also I got some inspiration when I got a notification saying that my story was faved! I will not state who it was unless they say to.

Disclaimer

I don't own PJO sadly because if I did I would just have Percy with either Artemis or Thalia and my OC would be an actual character.

Summary

Once long ago there was a goddess the second eldest child of Cronos younger twin sister of Hestia; she ran away a few months before her siblings were eaten she had felt guilty that she had not been eaten by her father but her sister had. In the legends it says that she fell in love with the king of the guardians who were also children of Cronos but were more powerful than the gods. She left two days before her other siblings were all born. It's been many a year since she left and Hestia never spoke of her but never forgot the younger sister she hasn't seen since she was born.

The girl ran towards the hell hound holding her sword high up ready to attack. She heard a crunch and turned around to see it 'time to die hell hound. It growled at ran for her. She smirked a glint in her eyes. 'Die hell hound' and with that she dodged and slashed it immediately turned to dust covering her. She returned to the mess hall to finish making breakfast for everyone. Her eyes drooping slightly. Not from tiredness but from sadness she has been unclaimed for over 12 years her birthday soon coming saying that it will be 13 years since she was abandoned. She finished up and sat down waiting for the sun to rise. Unknowingly to her she was being watched by a certain son of Poseidon. 'Beautiful' he whispered then ran back to his cabin.

Katara smiled as she watched. 'We must visit our children everyone! Tara!' she cried

'Y-yes Katara?' she stuttered not from fear but surprise her sister hated her!

'Please prepare everyone for the trip. Oh! And I don't hate you sister.' She said with a small smile. She sighed thinking one thing ~if only we could be together Poseidon then you, me and Percy could be one big happy family~ and with that thought in mind she went to pack. The others watching smiled and went to pack all having one thought in mind: ~I shall see you soon my child.~

Me: can you guess who that was? I should tell you this the guardians are the 'mortal' parents that come to see their children.

Percy: so I'm crushing on someone who isn't Annabeth? Wow

Me: yep. Please R&R everyone I really need the motivation. And please look at my poll for who Percy should be with!

Everyone: BYE MORTALS!

Me: yeah I'm not mortal I'm a daughter of Poseidon who is best friends with A but I will go by the name of Aqua. So yeah BYE!


End file.
